To Your Heart's Content
by Sparkly-elf
Summary: Did you really believe the srory of HOW Chase sould his soul? I didn't. Now see the version that's was too gory and overly sexual for childern's minds. Rated for bloodspill and sexual preference


_To Your Heart's Content_

_The all-powerful Slipknot had produced this song, so I decided to make the bad dude sing it into Chase's ear as he ripped his soul out of his body._

"But… this pot is empty." Chase stared into the black pot for a second and threw it to the ground. "You promised me a potion!"

"Mah dear boy," Bean's thick floated into his ears like so much venom, "Do you reallah think that you could just drink it and expect immortality?" He balanced himself on the edge of a stone pillar, just under eyelevel. Chase looked a little confused, his innocent eyes darting back and fourth from the room where Dashi and Guan slept, to the empty pot on the ground.

"Well… yes actually."

Hannibal jumped up to his shoulder, stretching out a tiny stalk and slapped Chase across the back of his head.

"Mah poor naive little child. You have to pass a test first. It won' take long… may be a little painful but what's the pain without the gain?"

Scratching the back of his head, full of confusion, doubt and worry Chase nodded slightly after making up his mind.

"You wanna be better then those people you call friends? After all they've done to you? All the torment? You want to show them what real power is?"

"I… I don't think…"

"Don't you?" Bean jumped down from his shoulder and looked up at him. He was shaking a little, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"You're already a good warrior, boy. You just need a little _push_. Nah here's what you gotta do…"

Later… 

It will be fine.

Quietly, Chase crept into Dashi's room, over to the chest where he keeps his items he likes to Call Shen Gong Wu.

Just fine.

Gently opening the lid, it creaked a little and he made a face at it. Dashi snored, which at this moment Chase was grateful for, but should it be any other night he would have thrown a pillow at him. He searched for the Golden Tiger Claws and Shroud of Shadows, pushing the Monsoon Sandals out of the way.

"Shroud of Shadows!" He whispered, and threw it over himself. Dashi darted up with a loud grunt, but fell back down into a peaceful sleep after realising there was no one there.

_Later…_

Stumbling slightly out of the portal, Chase entered an enclosed space, huge on the inside. Gold surrounding walls, with large red and blue tapestries hanging from the ceiling and jewels littering the floor, Chase gasped at the riches around him.

"Beautiful 'aint it?" Bean hopped across the floor towards the end of the room. It was as big as the inside of a cathedral and twice as beautiful.

"Where are we?"

"This mah boy is the Siilith temple!" he pointed to the alter at the front of the temple. Twenty steps rose up to a massive statue of a creature made of sparkling gold. It's large, wide legs were that of an eagle, massive clawed talons spread across the floor, the altar between them. Its torso was that of a man, its rippling gold abdominal muscles were covered in tattoos made from diamonds and rubies. It's arms stretched out across the wall and it's fingers attached to the gold bricks, making its chest thrust outwards. Its head was that of a bull, it's chin thrust up and out and it's enormous horns driven into the ceiling. A snarl played on its snout and a jewel-encrusted bullring hung from its nose. At the top of the altar, there was a black space. Chase could not tell whether it was a door or another room.

Bean turned to him and hopped up to his left shoulder.

"Now, you wanna become everything you've ever dreamed of?"

Chase nodded, still staring into the black space.

"Good. Everything you want is inside that room. Just go up there and repeat after me…"

Bean whispered words into his ear. Chase removed the Golden Tiger Claws and set them on the floor. Walking up to the altar, he got a sudden sense of foreboding, but ignored it and knelt down on one knee in front of the black hole. He looked directly into the hole and repeated the words Bean told him to say, words that he never thought would come out of his own mouth.

"To the great lord Siilith, I hereby pledge my eternal soul to you, my life, my heart and my head. I give to you my greatest gift and in return I wish but one simple favour. I implore you to save my soul from the cold hands of death so that I may become eternal, as you are now and forever will be." He recited.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Bean cried and disappeared through the portal. Chase swung around to watch him flee, just as the ground shook slightly. He stood up, watching the great statue in horror. With a grinding sound the head turned down to stare at him with it's sapphire eyes, it growled and then raised it's gigantic head upwards in an unearthly howl.

Chase backed away slight, horror making the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. He looked around, only to realise that there was no windows and no doors. The only way out was through the black hole. He ran towards it, but stopped and recoiled in terror. Something reached out of the blackness. What seemed to be four green vines shot out of the hole and clung to opposing sides of the wall around the hole. Just as they did music ran through the air, it's evil tone caused Chase to hyperventilate with fear. The room got darker and darker; Chase was paralysed with fear until he was surrounded in total blackness.

Yessss… 

Something moved around him. Something big. He twirled around blindly and stumbled.

"Oh shit. Wait." He cried into the darkness. He could hear it coming nearer; its feet padding on the floor. Light shone around him like a spotlight, he could see a circle of the floor but he was still surrounded by the dark.

"Not yet. Not yet!" He covered his ears to block out the music but it still rang though his head as clear as a bell. "Not yet!"

Then the monster spoke to him. It's voice like silk flowed through the air into Chase's ears.

_I can see you but you can't see me,_

_I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me…_

He felt something grasp his waist for a moment, he whirled around but it was gone.

Wait a second and you'll settle down.

I'm just waiting until you really let your guard down…

He could feel it though the air, circling him, taunting him almost.

_You're relaxed,_

_You're sublime,_

_You're amazing,_

_You don't even know the danger you're facing…_

For a second he saw a flash of something dark green but it disappeared.

And if I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you… 

He felt two hands run up his side, but he dared not to move. Cold breath tickled his neck and he felt a face move behind his. The monster whispered lovingly in his ear:

And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you… 

He couldn't take it anymore; he ran away from it and didn't dare to look back. If there was no door he would break the wall down! The dark was dispersing and he could barely see the wall. He ran and ran towards it, but the closer he got the more far away he seemed to get.

_I've been with you all day,_

_I'm trying to stay calm_…

The music grew suddenly louder and something grabbed around his leg. He tripped and fell onto the cold granite floor. He was lifted into the air and other legs and wrists were grabbed by something hard and leathery, like snakes. The shirt was ripped off his back so he struggled harder. He was twirled around to face the monster.

I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe… 

The top of his body was a man's naked torso and head, a strong muscular body and sharp, handsome features with spiky blonde hair. But as he looked down to where his hips should be there sprouted thick green tentacles that waved in the air and grasped to the wall, ceiling and to Chase. They also sprouted from his spine and the back of his neck and they made a creaking noise when they moved. He pulled Chase closer to him in the air and turned around so Chase's back was to the altar.

_I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me…_

He slammed Chase against the wall in a star shape and Siilith pressed up against him. His skin was so cold and his face was barely inches away from Chase. A sneering grin curled around his lips.

_Just keep the violence down,_

_Not yet, don't make a sound_…

Another green tentacle wrapped around Chase's mouth, keeping it closed. Siilith laid his hand over Chase's heart, almost lovingly and closes his eyes.

_Oh God I'm feeling it,_

_It's reaching fever pitch…_

His eyes snapped open and he put his face closer to Chase's who struggled furiously. Siilith bent his head and sang in his ear.

_My skin is caving in,_

_My heart is driving out._

Chase could see four more tentacles rise up and spread out.

_No mercy to remorse,_

_Let nature take its course…_

He was pushed harder against the wall and the music still got louder. The four tentacles that were in the air shook for a moment and then sprouted thick knives. A green liquid splattered him in the face, obviously the blood from the tentacles when the knives retracted. An insane smile spread across Siilith's face.

_Watching – Bring me to my knees_

_Waiting – I am your disease_

Siilith's eyes rolled in his head, enjoying the pain and fear that ran through Chase.

Lover – Set my symptom free 

He raised his arm and cupped Chase's face in his hand, holding it in place and licked the blood from his right cheek.

Covered – You can't stop me… 

Chase pulled his mouth free from the tentacle that covered it and begged for mercy.

"Oh shit. Shit, wait. No…"

Siilith ran his hands along Chase's chest and pressed down on his heart. He looked a Siilith, but he was looking at the left side of chase's chest.

"Please! Wait… no!"

He pressed his fingers down at every heartbeat, which was racing. He raised a tentacle to Chase's face and caressed his cheekbone.

"Oh shit, wait, wait! Not yet…" He gasped, his breath coming in sharp bursts. Siilith listened to his cries of terror with amusement and sneered at him. The tentacle rubbing his cheekbone moved closer to his lips and cupped his chin. Chase closed his eyes and willed it to go away.

"No please!" He cried, and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "Wait!"

The tentacle closed over his mouth and kept it shut.

_I'm sweating through my veins._

Siilith laid his head against Chase's neck and breathed on it. He struggled to break free but Siilith held him tighter.

_I'm trying to hold on,_

_It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me…_

The tentacle-knives drew closer to Chase, closer to the left side of his chest.

I'm gonna tear you apart and make you see. MAKE YOU SEE! 

The tentacle-knives shot forward, but stopped just before his chest. Siilith pressed his forehead against Chase's and looked into his fear-stricken eyes.

_Watching – Bring me to my knees_

_Waiting - I am your disease_

One tentacle-knife made a little cut in the shape of an X over his heart and Siilith's smile grew wider.

Lover – Set my symptom free 

The tentacle covering Chase's mouth went down to caress his chest and then went behind Siilith. He left his mouth open in fear, Siilith's snarling grin just inches away from him.

_Covered – You can't stop me._

Siilith bent his head and bit down onto his neck. Just as he did the four tentacles plunged deep into Chase's chest and severed the arteries while Siilith drew blood from his neck. Chase screamed like he never screamed before in his life, his eyes closed and dripping with tears. The pain was unreal, his hot blood spurting from the gaping, tentacle filled hole in his chest and splattering the gold granite floor with deep red.

He screamed so hard his throat muscles ruptured and bled and the gold walls of the cathedral shook with the echo.

Siilith ran his finger along the blood that streamed down Chase's abdomen and held it up in front of his face.

This is the virus, the virus of life… 

He put the blood-covered finger in Chase's mouth so he could taste it. Chase pulled his face away, tears drenching his skin.

_This is inside us, the crisis the knife._

_This is the virus, the virus of life_

_This is inside us, the crisis the knife…_

The tentacles ripped from his chest and shook the blood away, ripping out his heart with it. One of them rose towards Siilith's face and he licked the blood off and bit his lip, a trickle of blood oozing red down his chin.

_It's almost time to play,_

_It's time to be afraid…_

Two-tentacles rose up, clutching something green and slimy and mangled. Siilith looked at it with a sneer.

He put two fingers into Chase's chest and drew out four arteries and flung them to the ground. They landed with a messy splat and oozed blood.

_I can't control the pain,_

_I can't control in vain…_

The tentacles clutching the green heart drew closer, just over his head. Siilith threw his head back and closed his eyes, his hands closing around Chase's neck but not choking him.

_Oh God I'm ready now_

_You're almost ready now…_

Chase could feel Siilith shaking.

_I'm gonna love you now,_

_I'm gonna put you down…_

He put his forehead against Chase's again. He felt to room start to quake and the light went from dark to light again and again.

_I see you in the dark,_

_I see you all the way…_

The room went dim and Siilith's breathing came in sharp bursts.

_I see you in the light,_

_I see you plain as day…_

The room shone with light and he cupped Chase's face in his hands

_I wanna touch your face,_

_I wanna touch your soul…_

Siilith closed his eyes.

_I wanna wear your face…_

The tentacles rose up holding Chase's heart above Siilith's head.

I wanna burn your soul… 

The heart set ablaze and Chase felt a part of him ripped away from his body. His chest thrust out forwards and he gasped in pain. He cried out as Siilith relaxed, tired and breathless.

_Watching – Bring me to my knees,_

_Waiting – I am your disease…_

He growled into Chase's face:

LOVER – Set my symptom free… 

The tentacles holding the green heart drew close to Chase's open wound.

Covered – You can't stop me… 

Using his hand, Siilith pushed the green heart deep into Chase's chest. Chase screamed and screamed and wouldn't stop screaming. The pain was unbelievable.

Siilith threw back his head and laughed at his pain, his hand still stuck in his chest.

He drew his hand out and wiped the blood away. The tentacles rose to the wound and began sowing it up. Tired, Siilith merely whispered:

_This is the virus, the virus of life, _

_This is the virus, the virus of life_

_This is the virus, the virus of life,_

_This is the virus, the virus of life…_

He looked down into Chase's new, reptilian eyes and shouted into his face,

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE,_

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE,_

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE,_

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE…_

The tentacle finished closing the wound and Siilith quickly sped back to the black hold, dropping Chase's to the floor. Siilith disappeared though the portal and a huge stonewall drooped down in front of it, leaving Chase to choke, clutching his throat and gasping for air.

He retched, coughing up green blood and falling face first into it.

"Yeah… yeah." He whispered to himself. Feeling the energy leaving, he fainted on the floor in a pool of his own blood.


End file.
